Separados Sin Saberlo
by Emma Feltom
Summary: Un misterioso encuentro hace que le cambie la vida, pero todo se descubrirá, al fin de cuentas hay algo que les puede ayudar. Dejen Reviews plis


**CAPÍTULO 1: DOS NUEVAS AMISTADES**

Harry miró el reloj, todavía eran las once menos cinco de la mañana. Se encontraba con sus tíos en King Cross. Hermione y Ron se estaban retrasando. Miró a su alrededor, había mucha gente que iba y venía con mucha prisa, a su lado estaban su baúl y Hewgid. Su tío tenía una expresión de odio y por su cara, parecía que en su interior lanzaba maldiciones a Harry. No quería haber llevado a Harry a la estación.

-¿Éste año no te van a llevar también tus amigos los raros?- había dicho cuando Harry se lo preguntó

-No pueden

-¿Por qué?- preguntó bruscamente

-Esto…- ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su tío que los Weasley habían ido a visitar la reserva de dragones en Rumania en la cual trabajaba Charly? Al final decidió contárselo omitiendo datos…- Ellos se han ido de vacaciones y vienen esa misma mañana y no les daría tiempo recogerme.

A tío Vermon no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Casi eran las once. Hermione y los demás se estaban retrasando mucho.

-¡Harry¡Ya estamos aquí!

Harry se dio la vuelta, allí estaba Hermione seguida muy de cerca por Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y los sñrs. Weasley. Hermione llegó jadeante a su lado.

-Casi no llego, mi padre retrasó demasiado la hora de salida. Me encontré con Ron en la puerta.

-¿Cuándo llegasteis de Rumania, Ron?

-Llegamos esta mañana, un poco más tarde de lo previsto.

La sñr. Weasley se acercó a ellos.

-¡Venga! Basta de charla ¡Vais a perder el tren!

Nada más terminar de hablar empezaron a pasar la barrera que les separaba del expreso de Howgarts.

-¡Vamos Harry¡Te toca!- le avisó Ginny.

Harry miró a su derecha. Sus tíos ya se habían alejado. Cogió carrerilla y cerró los ojos, un segundo más tarde, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Había estudiantes por todo el andén. Unos subían ya al tren y otros se quedaban despidiéndose de sus familiares. Había una niña con una boina francesa, a la que Harry no pudo ver la cara, pero observó que podía ser de primer año, que lloraba en brazos de su madre. Ron le cogió del brazo.

-Subamos o no encontraremos sitio.

Los cuatro subieron solos pues Fred y George se habían marchado con Lee. Casi todos los compartimentos estaban llenos con caras que a Harry ya le resultaban familiares.

-Entremos aquí- dijo Hermione entrando en un compartimiento vacío.

El tren partió a los pocos minutos. Harry se alegró. Volvía a Howgarts. No tendría que volver a ver a los Dursley hasta dentro de diez meses. Se volvió hacia Ron.

-Bueno y ¿Qué tal por Rumania?

-Fue fantástico. Había montones de dragones.

-¿Lógico, no?

-¡Calla, Hermione! Hasta vimos a Norberto ¡Es más grande que la cabaña de Hagrid! También vimos los criaderos es increíble la cantidad de huevos que había, Charly me enseñó a diferenciar algunas clases, también me enseñó a diferenciar si un dragón es macho o hembra. Las hembras tienen los colmillos igual que el resto de dientes en cambio los machos los tienen bastantes más grandes. Y también...

Ron paró de hablar. En la puerta había una chica más o menos de su edad. Llevaba su baúl cogido de la mano y la cabeza gacha. Tenía el pelo negro igual que el de Harry. Y era bastante rebelde por lo que parecía. Pues como observó Harry, parecía que se había intentado peinar pero no lo había conseguido por lo que se había puesto unas pinzas. La chica habló.

-¿Puedo sentarme? Todos los demás compartimentos están llenos.

Harry notó algo en su voz, la notaba familiar. Harry miró a los otros. Parecía que ellos también lo habían notado, pues Hermione tenía una mueca de asombro en la cara, al igual que Ron y Ginny.

-Si, pasa siéntate- dijo Ginny mientras se apartaba para dejarla sitio.

-Gracias.

Se sentó al lado de Ginny y Harry mientras Ron ponía su baúl en el portaequipajes. Se volvió a sentar. La chica seguía con la cabeza agachada mirando el suelo. Parecía triste y tímida. Durante unos minutos siguieron callados. Estaban todos muy tensos; Harry miraba por la ventanilla, Ron no sabía donde mirar, Ginny jugaba con las manos muy nerviosa, Hermione leía un libro y la chica seguía mirando al suelo. Ron fue quien decidió romper el hielo.

-Bueno y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Hallie Portman- contestó levantando la cabeza por primera vez y mirando a Ron.

(Nota/autor: Harry está situado al lado de la ventanilla, a su lado Ginny y al lado de esta, Hallie. Enfrente están Ron y Hermione)

Hermione y Ron pegaron un pequeño salto y ella lanzó un ¡Ah! . Harry dejó de mirar por la ventanilla para ver que había pasado. Se inclinó, para ver a la chica, pues Ginny estaba entre los dos. No entendía nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Entonces la chica se volvió hacia él, los dos se quedaron sin habla: La chica se parecía mucho a Harry tenía sus mismos ojos, su misma nariz, su misma boca, las mismas facciones en la cara. El parecido era increíble. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. "Estoy soñando, no puede haber una chica que se parezca tanto a mi" "Son imaginaciones mías"

-¡Hola! Perdón ¿Molesto?- Lavender Brown había entrado en el compartimiento acompañada de la niña que Harry había visto llorando en brazos de su madre. La reconoció por la boina. Era una niña de primero más o menos, de pelo castaño claro y ondulado. Sus ojos eran marrones verdosos. Era muy delgadita y ya no parecía estar tan triste pues sonreía levemente.

-No

-De acuerdo, Ginny. Esta es Charlotte Duarre, empieza este año en Howgarts. En nuestro compartimiento no hay más sitio ¿Puede quedarse aquí?

Hermione fue la que contestó.

-¡Claro! Aquí todavía hay sitio para uno más. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Yo soy Hermione Granger, este es Ron Weasley, Hallie Portman, Ginny Weasley y-

-Harry Potter- terminó Charlotte mientras se sentaba y le daba su baúl a Ron para que le colocara junto a los demás- he oído hablar de ti desde que era pequeña, mi padre estudió en Howgarts y conocía a tu padre un poco, ya que mi padre era buscador de Ravenclaw y se enfrentó en algún partido contra tu padre.

-¿Tu madre no estudió en Howgarts?

-Ron, no seas cotilla- le reprendió Ginny

-No importa. No, mi madre estudió en Beuxbatons. Es francesa, como yo. He vivido en Francia toda mi vida, hasta hace un año. Pero mi padre es inglés.

-¿Entonces, si eres francesa ¿Por qué no vas a Beuxbatons?

-¡Ron!

Charlotte soltó una risita.

-No pasa nada, en serio. Mis padres pensaron que sería conveniente que viniera a Howgarts, además mi padre tiene mucho interés en que aprenda Quiddiquith y en Beuxbatons no se practica.- se quedó callada mirando a Hallie y luego a Harry- ¿Eres prima o familiar de Harry?

El silenció se apoderó de la habitación cuando la niña pronunció esas palabras. Charlotte miraba a todos los lados un poco sorprendida.

-No,-se atrevió a decir Harry- no es mi prima, esto… es casualidad…

-¡Vaya! A una amiga mía le pasó algo parecido, empezábamos en mi colegio un curso nuevo cuando entró una chica nueva, se parecía mucho a mi amiga, eran dos gotas de agua. A veces pasan esas cosas.-dijo, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

El silencio volvió a aparecer en la habitación durante unos minutos más. Esta vez lo rompió la señora del carrito

-Buenas niños- dijo mientras "aparcaba" su carrito en la entrada- ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

-Sí, por favor- dijo Charlotte levantándose de su asiento para ir a mirar el carrito- ¿Os apetecería tomar algo?

-Bueno

-Entonces compraré para todos

-Yo también compraré- dijo Harry

Unos minutos más tarde repartían los dulces entre todos.

-¿A quién le gustaría una gragea color amarilla?

-¿Y una gris?

La amarilla resultó tener sabor a vainilla y fue Charlotte quien se la comió. No tuvo la misma suerte Ron que se comió la gris con sabor a pescado crudo.

-Qué raros son estos dulces, en Francia no hay tanta variedad, aunque hay pasteles de calabaza y ranas de chocolate. ¿Te gustaría comer una?-dijo dirigiéndose a Hallie que era la que menos había hablado.

-De acuerdo

-Toma ¿Tú las has probado alguna vez?

-Sí, muchas veces

Ginny se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo es que te cambias a Howgarts en un curso tan avanzado ya? Por cierto ¿Qué curso empezarás?

-¡Ginny!-dijo Ron poniendo la misma voz que su hermana cuando le había regañado por cotilla- ¡No seas cotilla!

-¡Cállate!-contestó ella divertida

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo no quería. Yo iba al colegio a Irlanda, donde he vivido desde muy pequeña. Pero a mi padre le trasladaron en el trabajo y como ahora vivimos en Londres no podía seguir hiendo a Irlanda al colegio. ¡Ah, si! Empezaré sexto curso.

-¡Cómo nosotros¡Qué bien que tengamos la misma edad! Con un poco de suerte estarás en Griffindor.-exclamó Hermione.

-A mi es en la que me gustaría estar, aunque no me importaría estar en Ravenclaw o Huffelpuff. En Slytherin no me haría mucha gracia estar. Es que ya me he informado acerca del colegio en un libro, muy interesante por cierto, que se llamaba "Historia de Howgarts".

-¡Te has leído "Historia de Howgarts"!-dijo Hermione.

-Mira que bien ahora ¡Ya sois dos!- dijo Ron un cierto tono de burla.

El resto del viaje fue bastante agradable, Hermione y Hallie estuvieron comentando el libro, Charlotte le contaba a Ginny las costumbres de Francia y de su antiguo colegio de ella, Ron y Harry estuvieron cambiando cromos de magia y hablando de Quiddiquith. Harry ya se había recuperado de la impresión de ver a Hallie y ya se había convencido de que era pura casualidad.

* * *

Holla 

_Espero que les guste. El capítulo dos en breve. Pero por favor manden review para saber si les gustó. Tengo que tener un review al menos para continuar con el segundo capítulo. Pues sería tontería hacer el segundo capítulo para nadie. Asi que ya sabes… si ha gustado deja un rewius (si no te ha gustado también).Pliiis_


End file.
